The present invention relates generally to a collar and sprocket hub apparatus and particularly relates to a single locking collar and sprocket hub apparatus and method for use on the driving axles of land vehicles. The invention can be used on a variety of vehicles, but is designed specifically for use on go kart vehicles or the like.